carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ball (1986)
Blake is ready to set his plan in motion to get everything back from Alexis and Ben. Blake is so confident that he tells Alexis that her black and white ball for the Alexis Colby Foundation will be the last ball she will throw in the mansion because he will be getting back. Blake also intends to attend the ball. All of this spooks Alexis. She knows Blake is not a man to bluff like that. Blake needs to get corroborating evidence of Emily's letter where she claims that she was with Ben the day Blake's mother died in that fire. First stop for Blake is a whore house. He meets with Cora Van Heusen and tells her that he knows, through Caress, that Cora knows Ben and Emily were having an affair. Blake wants Cora to swear to that effect. Cora offers to do it for money. Blake refuses to pay her but does convince her to act out of the goodness of her heart. While Blake gets to visit the whorehouse, Steven is tasked with tracking down Dan Franklin, the man Ben paid to lie on the stand. Blake wants Steven to visit every place on skid row if he has to. Steven does manage to track Franklin down. He is now clean and sober and living with his wife. However, Franklin is of no help to Steven. Blake pays Franklin a visit personally, but Blake does not appear to get anywhere with Franklin even though Blake tries to convince Franklin that he is a decent man down deep inside and that his conscience is eating him alive. Eventually, Franklin does provide Blake with the evidence he needs. Alexis is bothered when she has a chance encounter with Krystle at a clothing store. Krystle hints that Blake has big plans for Alexis and his plan to get his mansion and company back. Alexis tries to get information from Dex. Despite being lovers, Dex tells Alexis that he does not know Blake's plan, and if he did, he would not tell Alexis. Confident that he will get everything back, Blake decides he wants to buy Michael out of the crater project to prevent him from selling to Alexis. Blake offers Michael three times his investment but Michael refuses. Even though he does love Amanda, he hates Blake and he will not be driven from Denver so easily. So be it, Blake will just squeeze Michael out by refusing to move forward with the crater project. Blake shuts down the whole operation but assures Dex and Nick that it is temporary. Nick is not thrilled, especially after all the promises Blake made. While enjoying some lunch with Clay, Sammy Jo feels a little nauseous but claims it is just morning sickness. Clay forces Sammy Jo to contact the doctor for a prescription. The doctor will not prescribe anything to Sammy Jo until she goes to the lab and gets the pregnancy test the doctor requested. Sammy Jo will do even though she is sure she is pregnant, especially after taking the home pregnancy test. But after going to the lab, Sammy Jo learns from her doctor that she is not pregnant. It is a false pregnancy. Sammy Jo was so eager to have Clay's baby, that her body has tricked itself into believing it is pregnant which is why Sammy Jo is experiencing what she did when she carried Danny. Sammy Jo refuses to believe it and she also refuses to tell Clay what she learned. Things are going great between Adam and Dana. Dana got Adam to tell her that he loves her. Now, there is just one more obstacle - Alexis. The first formal meeting between the two goes just as Dana expected - horribly. Dominique runs into Tilden at the Carlton. Tilden wanted to get Dominique to record a record for his people. Dominique has checked out his people and does not want to work with them . Tilden threatens Dominique that there is only one studio in Denver who can handle Dominique's needs and Tilden's men are looking to buy that studio. No need because Dominique just did so. Tilden is not thrilled and manhandles Dominique. Fortunately, Nick is there to aid Dominique. Dominique is grateful for Nick's help and apologizes for her past behaviour. Nick responds that it is nothing. The two also have another encounter at Alexis's ball as Dominique chastises Nick for being so rude to Blake over the shutting down of the crater operations. Speaking of the ball, eeryone is dressed in their beautiful black and white, except for Alexis who is dressed in red. Some gay guy who remembers Steven from a Chris Deegan party is very aggressive and pretty much wants to take Steven up to a room to do it. Steven is not excited about that and just needs some air (Sammy Jo actually shows some sympathy). Alexis is still interested in Michael's interest in Blake's crater operations even though Blake has shut it down. Michael still holds Alexis off. Neither Dex nor Amanda is thrilled with Alexis's meddling in the crater operation or her involvement with Michael. Amanda even threatens her mother that she will never be able to come between she and Blake or she and Michael. Alexis may have to reconsider her priorities as Blake takes she and Ben into the library and tells them the evidence he has against them that they perjured themselves. Blake is willing to send them to jail even if it will stain Emily's memory. Ben thinks Blake is bluffing, but Alexis will not take that risk. She will not return to jail. Blake gets everything he wants - the mansion, Denver Carrington and the South China Sea Leases. Moreover, Ben is too pay he and Dominique back the money he took from Tom's Estate. Alexis hates losing, but Blake is a little more gracious. He gives the two one more night in the mansion which is more than Alexis gave them. Alexis can even sleep in the master bedroom because Blake is having it disinfected in the morning. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Carole Cook ... Cora Van Heusen * Madison Mason ... Gary Tilden * William Traylor ... Dan Franklin * Diana Webster ... Dr. Nadine Craig * William Beckley ... Gerard * Chris Cote ... Randy * Edmund Penney ... General Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.